super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Fighter Trevolution
Premise Evil Invaders plot to conquer a peaceful Federation. Their main form of opposition is a mysterious ancient robot called Trevolution. Genre: Comdey, Slice of Life, some dark moments Characters Main Characters * (Main Character): A quirky and energetic mechanic who finds herself chosen to pilot Trevolution. Despite her rather upbeat attitude, she is actually very lonely as she has difficulty relating to people and is more comfortable with machines. * Trevolution: The giant super robot that chose (Main Character) as his pilot. Despite being sentient he will not move without his pilot and will only move at their discretion. * Tri Kaiser/ Earth Striker Team: The Super Robot formed from three smaller robots piloted by Steelians. They are designed for ground combat All three have male personalities. ** Blue Striker/ Tide: The blue robot/Steelian known for being calm and collected. Forms the right leg. Powers include ice beams and the 'aqua beam'. ** Yellow Striker/ Nomad: The yellow robot, is laid back and yet prone to be hard headed. Forms the Left Leg. His powers include hurricane winds and flight ** Red Striker/ Scorcher: The Red Robot is the leader and known for being hot-blooded and passionate. Forms the rest of the robot, the upper body. His weapons include flame throwers and plasma beams. * Striker Cosmos/ Space Striker Team: The all female designed for space combat. ** Crimson Striker/ Astro: The calm, collected leader, she is able to generate force fields. Forms the lower body ** Gold Striker/ Flash: The spirited youngest member of the group, she can generate beams of light, and bright light. Forms the Left side of the upper body. ** Lavender Striker/ Warp: The silent group member, she is able to generate gravitational warps. Forms the right side of the upper body. pending Villains * Grand Lord Tyrant Draelion: The seemingly giant figure in dark robes and armor. He is the leader of the Invasion Union Cernunnos. He seems familiar with Trevolution, calling him the 'Focus' and the Man in the Red Scarf. * Dilnaro D.Yoen: A figure in a suit, mainly supplies weapons and Kishin for the Invasion Union to use. His theme for minions are transformers * Prf. Mavek Actualus: A madman intent on creating the Ultimate robot warrior and the Kishin suit. His theme for minions in robotic beasts. * Dowarzi S. Twich: The sorcerous Psychic who plots to over throw her master. Her theme for minions is insectoid beasts and biomechanical horrors. Others * Man in the Red Scarf: A mysterious figure that met (Main Character) in her youth, and seems to hold some connection to Trevolution. (Evil Overlord) seems to also know him. Episodes * Opening Arc: ** Episode 1: The Ancient Giant *** A survey team encounters an ancient relic on a moon. ** Episode 2: *** (Main Character) tries to understand her powers, while events spiral around her. ** Episode 3: *** A Large number of Kishin are detected heading towards the base, and (Main Character) has to figure out how to summon Trevolution. * (Evil Businessman Arc) ** Episode 4: The Merchant of the Underworld *** A businessman appears before the dark lord, with a super robot to defeat Trevolution. * Pending Things of Note * Federation: A peaceful alliance between numerous races * Steelians: The robotic race from the Planet Steel, their gift is combination. Their true forms are human sized robots that turn into the cores/brains/generators for larger robotic shells, which in turn can combine into larger Super Robots. Their homeworld was destroyed by the Union * Invasion Union Cernunnos: The name given to (Evil Overlord)'s forces as they attempt to conquer known space. * Kishin: Robotic monsters/warriors sent by the Invasion Union. They range from purely robotic, to biomechanical, humanoid to beast like. * Ancients: The theorized ancient race that created Trevolution, they are never shown and the robot does not speak of 'them'. * WIP Trivia * The name is thanks to user HoshinoKaabi Category:Trevolution Category:SolZen321 Category:Series